User talk:RadSpyro
Older messages: User talk:RadSpyro/Archives (up until 21st October 2016) ---------------------- Hey, it's been a long while. I still haven't gotten around to trying to work my way around the vanished cursor bug my game still has. I guess that means I should try the PAL ROM (and maybe experience the Blood cheat... hehehe...). If it works fine, I need to make a note to self to make duplicate memory cards to avoid corruption like that again (that was a total nightmare). Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I know you're good at drawing (and your drawings are great), so I have a request that concerns drawing (since I'm very bad). Can you draw a Fur Fighters comic that teases Bristol's line of "Should I draw you a picture of what you should be shooting?" that triggers when you shoot him in Jungle of Despair? The idea I have is that the Fur Fighter is fighting bears and mistakenly hits Bristol in the fight, prompting him to use the line. Before they can respond, another hoard of bears appear, so they have to focus their attention back on the bears, and they accidentally shoot Bristol again. Bristol gets annoyed again and finds a discarded cardboard box (yes, in the middle of nowhere), so he draws a picture of a bear's head on the box due to the limited space and shows the Fur Fighter that "this is what you should be shooting, not me". But the Fur Fighter puts the box over their head and uses it as a Bear Disguise to fool the rest of the incoming bears. You can do whatever Fur Fighter you want, but personally I think Bungalow might fit well in this scenario. I've always envisioned a scenario like that after seeing Bristol use that line, and I just wanted to see what it would look like on a fanart. I know you're a very busy person, so I can wait (a long time, if necessary), but I'd love for you to put this idea on paper whenever you find time. Also, I'm not sure if you did this on purpose or by accident, but did you retype the Easter Egg section on Total Fur Fighters link incorrectly? Back then I was able to access it, but now when I try to go to it via the dropdown, I get redirected to the homepage. Now I can only get there by clicking on the link in the Trivia section. Childemera (talk) 04:45, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Good news. I finally got the cursor glitch to stop working. I was supposed to change out the memory card and restart the game altogether (something I've been reluctant to do because the language is randomized each time). So while I was going back to regain my complete status on my memory card, I've noticed something as I was going through Quackenheim Museum. Inside the first room where Lweek is, Tweek appears to be staring at something inside those set of crates. I don't recall if they were there before in earlier versions. If they weren't, there was probably something there before that I missed. Even though I have a long memory with playing the Dreamcast version, I can't remember every single ammo/Pet Yums location. I'll say it's a Pet Yums inside those set of crates, because there are no enemy noises whenever the whole room is cleared. Childemera (talk) 05:29, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey, It's been a long while. But there was something I've been curious about with the Fur Fighter babies. With one look at the names, most of them you can tell whether they're male or female. But how did you figure it out for Tweek's siblings? Also, the easter egg page is still redirecting me to the homepage on Total Fur Fighters (I think you called the page "ref" instead or something like that, because I can still reach it by using the reference link under Lower East Quack). Under the Unused Models, the so-called Space Croc doesn't show up, and instead it's a link to the pigeon critter screenshot. And the stopwatches have links to the Builder Hat screenshot. If you get to finish my silly idea of a comic that pokes fun at Bristol's "draw you a picture of what you should be shooting" line and the Bear Disguise, let me know. I know that you're a busy person, so I'm not really expecting you to go through with it anytime soon. Childemera (talk) 22:17, March 17, 2017 (UTC) It's been a while, Rad! Are you still working on FF2? If you still are what program are you using to develop the game? Depending on the program, I could help you with the development of the game. Yo, I finally got ahold of the PC version of Fur Fighters. Now, to collect data off of that version too. *puts on glasses and takes out notebook* But aside from that, do you know how to get the PC version into windowed mode? Its fullscreen mode is driving me crazy because my taskbar sometimes partially blocks the bottom area of the screen (which means I can't see my ammo). If you don't, oh well. Guess I'll have to keep relaunching it until it stops blocking my view. Sorry to bring up a question I asked before, but how did you figure out the gender for Tweek's siblings? Did you just wild guess their genders? And I decided to give this another try after giving up a long time ago, but how did you get your Dreamcast emulator to run Fur Fighters? I always get stuck at a black screen every time I go past the introduction cutscene, which prevents me from using the cheat program you suggested me to use, since I have absolutely no access to the playing mode. Childemera (talk) 21:42, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I know I've asked this before, but can you tell me how you got your Fur Fighters game to run on nullDC? You told me I could get it to run by using this cheat program, but the problem is I have absolutely no access to the gaming part itself. All it can do is play the intro cutscene and then it gets stuck right there. Is your emulator on a specific setting that avoids those problems? At this point I'm kinda desperate to figure out the problem because I want to record some Dreamcast version runs, and I lack the equipment for recording things on the TV when I play my actual Dreamcast. Thank you for your time Childemera (talk) 08:29, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Yep, I'm using the 1.0.4 build. And no, the HUD never shows up. It just leaves it at a black screen after getting past the intro cutscene. There's no sound or music. It just stays like that so I can't do anything at all. Childemera (talk) 23:11, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I have the same settings, except that my dll files are dated later, at August 21, 2011, as opposed to June 20, 2011. Childemera (talk) 01:38, March 17, 2018 (UTC) I'm using a Windows 10. Childemera (talk) 02:11, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for taking the time out for trying to help me. If we succeed in getting the game to run correctly on my computer, I'll show you my secret on how I got to the topmost part of the ship in Viggo A Gogo on the Dreamcast version in complete detail with a gif file. I don't have the equipment to record playing on the TV, but I can use Windows 10's Game Bar app to record anything on the screen (also what I used to get high quality screenshots in the PS2 version). Childemera (talk) 04:10, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Yo, I tried running the game on a Windows 8, which gave me the same error. I also tried running a Europe version of the game. Still the same error. I assumed it was an emulator problem, and then now, I remembered something. I remembered wanting to play this fan-translated Japanese game on a DS emulator, but the latest version of the emulator couldn't run it properly. Instead an older version could. I had the thought that maybe the plugins were the problem, so I got the exact same plugins as yours (with the same date and everything). I FINALLY got to the point where I can see the HUD (and getting warped to Dinotopolis for some reason). Now that the penultimate boss has been defeated, I need to defeat the last one: how to fix the black screen while still seeing the HUD. Childemera (talk) 16:43, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Rad! It's been a while! Do you have any contact with Mark Craig or anyone who worked in Viggo On Glass? If yes, could you request a Steam version of Viggo's Revenge with controller compatibility and HD graphics? If they don't have VR's coding, then could you request the PC version? Thanks. Could send me a message if he responds? Do you know where I can download FF digitally on PC? My PC doesn't have a CD player, so I can't get a physical copy. I do have the PC version of Sonic Heroes digitally (which was also only released physically on PC), so that's why I'm asking. By the way, I have the ISO, I just don't know how to start it. It's been a while! Thanks for deleting that page that I accidentally created. Kind of forgot how to Blog Post. By the way, do you have Discord? Need to talk to you. DavidBrennan99 (talk) 07:08, October 8, 2018 (UTC)David Brennan Unfairly Banned Hello RadSpryro I didn't know how else to contact you. I wanted to talk to you, because I was recently banned from TLG Wiki, and I personally view my banning to have been unjust. If you view my contacting you in this manner as a form of circumvention of my ban, I won't contact you again. However, if you are willing to listen to what I have to say, I believe you may find my complaint valid. As you can imagine, I'm more than a little peeved about this. My Side Well, first off, I read a notification on the wiki that seemed to imply that people who are tempo-banned can contact admins to address it. But I couldn't. This was the only way I could contact you. Now, is that notification false? Because if so, I think you should remove it. It is not accurate. However, if I AM supposed to be able to still contact admins to address my ban, then does that mean that Ginny manually blocked me from being able to contact you or other admins? Anyway, I was banned a few days ago. The reason cited was 'harassment'. The one who banned me was Ginny. I had started a discussion page 'Why Did The Lion Guard Fail'. I got in a debate with a person who almost immediately began talking down to me (though I'm in no way complaining). I was essentially called stupid, and then I messaged them saying that, if they wanted to continue our little argument, to do it there so as not to waste space on the discussion page. They replied saying they actually didn't want to continue talking, but then proceeded to continue insulting me. I again rebuked their points. They responded in length, again insulting me, and asked me to stop talking to them. And while I don't take a request to be left alone as legitimate when its accompanied with insults, I stopped messaging. About the next day, unprompted, they sent me ANOTHER message telling me that they had complained to an admin (even though I had stopped contacting them). Seeing this person still continuing to message me, in my minding illegitimizing any request to stop talking, and seeing as how Ginny had now sent me a Warning to stop talking to this person. I made the mistake of pointing out to both of them that I had not BEEN asked to stop talking to them. Which was true. I was technically asked to stop talking to them. However, I DID respect that request. The warning, which I took to be an official warning, came when I was already not talking to this person. As soon as I was asked to stop talking to them, I did. After I stopped talking to them, I was given a warning. I don't think that is right. I was complying with this person's request when I was given a warning. As if I was not respecting their wishes, even though I was. Now, this is not my only complaint about Ginny. I previously came to her with a complaint that I suspected someone had a sockpuppet account. Her only reaction was to literally just ask the person if they had created a sockpuppet account. And that was somehow good enough for her. I had to push her to even agree to hear my reasons for suspecting this person. And in this incident of my getting banned, she clearly had no interest in hearing what I had to say about the claim of 'harassment'. I believe she has shown favoritism when being presented with complaints on other occasions that don't involve me. Her apparent favoritism has dissuaded me (and I believe other as well) from coming to her with complaints. In another discussion page (also Why Did The Lion Guard Fail if I call correctly), I had someone creating fake quotes and passing them off as mine. Also Her apparent favoritism has dissuaded myself, and I believe others, from coming to her with complaints. Also on the Why Did The Lion Guard Fail page, someone was creating fake quotes and passing them off as mine. The main reason I didn't make a complaint was because I was fairly confident she would favor the person who was doing it. Hi RadSpyro, I'm new to the wiki but I intend to contribute and be a part of the Fur Fighters community. Thanks for your contributions! -krynxe Krynxe (talk) 20:51, August 20, 2019 (UTC)